Just Like Us
by MsShadowHedgehog
Summary: When Gohan starts high school, he meets a girl not like the others. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm finally back with a new story. I have been caught up with school now so I wont be uploading so fast. So please enjoy! 

Just Like Us Chapter 1: New Day

"Gohan." No answer. "Gohan!" Still no answer. "GOHAN WAKE UP!" Gohan finally awoke after hearing his little brother yell.

"Goten what do you want."

"Mom said to get dress and go downstairs. You have school today."

"What?" Gohan quickly got dress and ran downstairs. "Mom is what Goten said is true?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course. Its bout time you started hanging out with people your age."

"Mom I do have friends."

"I mean new friends. Starting today you will be attending Orange Star High in Satan City."

"But mom….."

"No buts Gohan! You are going and that's final! Now get to school before you are late."

"Yes mam." Gohan grab his this and flew to Satan City.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

Gohan landed outside the school. As he walked in he was amazed. "So this is a high school huh" He saw a sigh a sigh that said Office and walked in. "Excuse me My name is Gohan I here to sigh up for this school."

"Here Gohan." The principal said as he handed Gohan an entry exam. You need to take the exam before I can let you enter. Gohan sat down and took the test 10 minutes later he was done. The principal was amazed with his scores. "Welcome to OSH!" he said. Gohan smiles. He knew he would get in since the test was easy to him.

"Here is your schedule son" he said.

"Thanks" Gohan walked out of his office. He was looking at his schedule. Suddenly he feels a bump. He looks down and sees a girl on the ground. "OMG I am sorry." He said.

"Watch where your going next time kid." Was all that she said. She walked away. Gohan was looking confused. Gohan signed and went looking for his class.

In homeroom….

"Okay settle down class," Mr. Taki said. The class became quiet. "New now then today we have a new student. He just took the entry exam 30 minutes ago and made a perfect score. So give him your attention." Gohan walked in the classroom smiling.

"Hi everyone, my name is Gohan. Nice to meet you." Every looked at him. Somebody yelled out nerd and everyone laughed.

"Don't mind them son. Just take a seat." Gohan was looking for a seat when he saw a blonde head signaling him one. He smiled and went to his seat.

"Hi! My name is Erasa and these are my friends, Sharpner and Videl." Gohan was shocked.

"Hey you're the boy who ran into me not long ago."

"Yes I'm am," he replied.

"Gohan your not gonna believe this but Videl's dad is !" Erasa said. Gohan paused for a moment and tried to keep himself from laughing. He finally calmed down and said, "That must be nice." Erasa and Sharpner continued to pay attention to the lesson. Videl knew something was up. During the whole class period, she was studying Gohan. The bell rung. Everyone was leaving class.

Lunchtime….

"Videl I saw you staring at Gohan today. So whats up?'' Erasa asked.

"I think he is hiding something."

"Yea right. You like him don't you?"

"Of course not. I'm too busy fighting to fall in love."

"Whatever Videl." Erasa sees Gohan and invites him to sit with them.

"So how is OSH so far," Sharpner said.

"It was confusing at first, but I got use to it." Gohan pulled out a capsule and opened it. What came out was a meal to last a person for a month. Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl was shocked.

"You eat that much," they said.

"yea" he said. So they left it at that. Videl reached in her bag to get her lunch and realized that she left it at home.

"Dang I forgot my lunch and I haven't eaten since yesterday." She said.

"Maybe you can share lunch with Gohan." Erasa said.

"I cant I don't want to eat all of his lunch,"

"Its fine Videl I don't mind sharing." He said.

"Are you sure because I have eat a lot when I am too hungry."

"I'm sure. My mom makes more than this at home."

"Ok then." Videl starts to eat. Gohan was studying on how Videl was eating while he was eating._ "She is eating like dad. I'm gonna try something"_ Gohan started to eat faster. Videl did the same. Erasa and Sharpner was amazed. They knew Videl for years, but not enough to know that she could eat that much.

Everything was gone except one rice ball. They both gave each other a grin and quickly grabbed it. It was a fight for the finish. "Hey Gohan look over there." He turned around and saw nothing. He was shocked to see that Videl had tricked him.

"Oldest trick in the book Gohan." She said. The bell has rung. Sharpner and Erasa left with their mouths opened. Videl started to head out. "Thanks for the meal Gohan. I never had such good food before. I am sorry for eating much than expected."

"Thanks and its ok." He said. He watched her as she walked away. "_ok that was too weird. I might have to keep an_ _eye on her"_

Gohan was at his last period class, P.E. They were outside playing Baseball. The coach made Gohan team captain since today was his first day. He also made Sharpner captain. They both picked their team. So the game started.

Gohan team was in the outfield. Things were going really well. There was just one thing that was bothering Gohan. Why wasn't Videl playing. She was on the opposite team. During most of the game she was just sitting there.

It is the final inning. Gohan team is up to bat. As Gohan was waiting for his turn, he saw Sharpner wave to Videl. She smiled and came on the field. "_Let's see how this will turn out" _he thought.

"Ok class if Gohan makes this, his team wins." The teacher said. While Videl was warming up, Gohan thought to go ahead and finish the game.

"Get ready for this Gohan. Game over!" Videl said. Gohan only smiled and got ready. She went back and threw the ball. "Strike one!"

"What the…." Gohan said.

"Not so good now huh Gohan." Sharpner said. "Videl is not only the strongest, but the best thrower at OSH."

"_That was no ordinary throw. I better get serious." _He thought.

Videl threw the next one. This time Gohan concentrated and actually hit the ball. Everyone was amazed. Even Videl. Gohan started running. The ball looked like a homerun._ "Yes I did it."_ Gohan looked at Videl and stopped running. Videl ran really fast and jumped in the air. It looked like she went up 220 ft. Next she went and catch the ball. Finally she landed where Gohan was.

"Your out." Game over. See you guys tomorrow." The coach said. Everyone headed backed inside. Gohan was still in shocked. Videl walked by him and said " Good game." School ended and Gohan started to walk home.

"_Today was the weirdest day ever. Especially with that Videl girl. Last time I checked her dad was a complete loser. But she eats a lot just like I do plus have great accuracy. This is so confusing. Maybe I should go to Bulma about this." _So when the close was cleared, Gohan flew to West City.

Whew! I finally finished the first chapter. I was supposed to been finished with this but school has got to me. Until next time….


	2. Chapter 2: In The Woods

Chapter 2 : In The Woods

Gohan finally arrived at West City. He entered CC. As he was looking for Bulma, he ran into Trunks.

"Gohan!" Trunks said as he ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Trunks. You are getting taller."

"Well I'm just a growing boy."

"Do you know where your mom is?"

"Yea follow me." Gohan followed Trunks as they headed to the lab. "MOM GOHAN WANTS YOU" he yelled.

"Ok coming…."she said. Trunks decided to go play with his toys and went away.

"What can I do you Gohan?" she said.

"Ok here is the story…." Gohan told her about how he started high school and how he made friends. He even told her about Videl.

"Aww Gohan that's so sweet!"

"Please stay focus."

"Sorry but yea that is weird but then again her father is Mr. Satan so yea she can fight well but still…."

"So Bulma what should I do?"

"For right now just keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Your welcome and tell your mom I said hey"

"Okay I will." As he said that, Gohan headed home.

-Satan Manor-

"Videl have you finish your homework?"

"Yes daddy. I'm bout to go out. Be back later."

"Ok and you better not be hanging out with a boy!"

"Daddy! Embarrass much!" she said as she closed the door. Videl went to a nearby gas station and changed from her regular clothes to her training clothes. She had on a blue shirt and shorts with a long blue tank top over it with a blue belt. She took her hair from a pony tail and let it down. She then putted a gray cape on and putted the hood over her head. Then she hopped in her copter and flew away.

-Son House-

"GOHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goten was sitting at the table coloring.

"I was at Bulma's house. I had to tell her something."

"Well okay…..but call home if you are gonna be late."

"Ok mom." Gohan and his family ate dinner and noticed Gohan was eating more than usual.

"Gohan did you eat your lunch?"

"Yea but one my friends forgot her lunch so I shared half of it." Once Chi-Chi heard "she", she got all excited.

"Grandbabbies!"

"Mom!" Its not like that I just met her today."

"If you say so Gohan….." she said as she smiled. She walked to the kitchen and noticed that she was out of some stuff. So she wrote a list and told Gohan to go get them.

"Be back later mom." He yelled.

"Bye Gohan." Goten said.

-In The Woods-

"I think today's training went well." Videl said as she stop to get some rest. Her whole face was dripping with sweat. She was training for 3 hours straight. To her, it was nothing.

Suddenly it happened. Her eyes turned red and her whole attitude changed. A white mask suddenly appeared on her face. A smart got on her face like Vegeta. Then she ran farther into the woods.

With Gohan…..

"Tonight is pretty quiet." He said as he walks home. Then he stopped. "I sense a huge power level this way." Suddenly a person appeared out of nowhere. It was a person with a gray cape, a white mask, and bloody red eyes.

"Who is this guy?" he thought. Gohan has faced many people before but nothing like this.

"Must….win…..I will win!" the mystery person yelled. Suddenly the mystery person attacked. Gohan blocked the attacked. But that didn't stop them. Whoever this person was, they were going all out.

"_I've seen this fighting before but where.?" _Gohan thought as he blocked the attacks. Soon Gohan started to get tired. BAMM! Gohan was hit right in the face. He started to get up but the mystery person stopped him by putting their foot on him.

"You think you can beat me just because you are a guy. You have another thing coming." The mystery person said. Soon they began to make an energy ball. All Gohan could do was look."

"So Lon…." (boom, boom. Boom, boom.) That was the sound of the mystery person's heart. The energy ball that was being made was destroyed. Gohan was looking in amazement. The mask that was on the person's face suddenly shattered. Their eyes went from bloody red to sparkling blue. This person fell to the ground and fainted.

Gohan got up and took the hood of the person's face. He was shocked to see who it was. "OMG! Videl?" Gohan quickly grabbed her and ran to his house only concern with her safety.

Well this is the end of chapter 2 chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
